


Demonic attachment

by moondancer150



Category: Mario the music box, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Again please don't kill me, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Demonic being, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Gentle/Rough Sex, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Scary stuff happens, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Violence, blowjob, lots of kink, more tags to come, pls don't eat me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: Mario has seen Riba change. Change for the better, from being such a cold distant person from both of them actually managing a conversation and  enjoying each other's company.However Mario saw Riba change in a much ....different way. Perhaps it would better that he didn't see that change in the grey eyed man after all.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys it's me moondancer! :3 I know some of you might be wondering why I'm making another story here when I have some that aren't finished yet and the reason being is this story has been posted on devionart and wattpad so why not here too. But don't worry the other stories I have will be finished too so no need to worry. Anyway comments are well appreciated and I hope you all enjoy the story.

(Mario belongs to Nintendo and Riba belongs to MariosFriend9)

Mario stared stared at Riba as he handed the blonde man an apple to which the young man in red knew was Riba’s favorite fruit. Mario and Riba seemed to talk and interact more and Mario could see that Riba had changed. The young blonde use to be cold and distant and now Riba seemed much more patient and even a little kinder. Riba was changing and that seemed to surprise the italian very much so. However Mario was not prepared for what he was about to see. As they walked into the rather harsh and bitter rain that poured endlessly it seemed white between both of them until Riba stopped near a tree to rest. 

“Are you alright?” Mario asked Riba with concern. 

“Yes. I just need….to rest.” The blonde man replied. 

“Maybe we should find some shelter?”Mario suggested looking off and spotting a church and since there didn't seem to be any homes for a couple of miles away the young Italian thought it was the best possible choice. 

“We should heed there and keep warm for the time being.” Mario said. 

“I'm sure it's better then being in the rain.” He told Riba shivering a little. 

Riba stared at the brunette and then at the church, Madio did have a point it was pretty cold out here and if either one of them stayed out any longer they would be soaked. So the church seemed to be the last option considering that there wasn't a home nearby. 

“Alright then lead the way.” Riba replied as he watched the young man in red nod as he turned away and began to walk down the path towards the church. However Mario couldn't help feeling this unnerving and sinking feeling . Dreading that so,etching terrible was going to happen. 

Mario just don't know yet so when the two of them entered the church Mario felt the feeling of dread grow which Riba seemed to notice. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“I-I don't know I just keep getting this strange feeling.” Mario replied. 

The blonde man looked at the brunette and seemed confused. 

“I'm sure it's nothing besides we’re safe now.” He rolls Mario which seemed to comfort the young Italian for a moment. 

Riba did have a point there didn't seem to be any hostile spirits around and both were spared from the rain and it did seem like it was a little warmer in here. Mario looked up to see a chandelier which was light by some candles. Well that did explain why the church was s little warmer and why it was light. However the small young Italian could still feel the nagging feeling that something was wrong . When a loud rack of thunder erupted it seemed to spook Mario a little causing him to jump . Funny he normally wasn't scared at thunder and now it just seemed to frighten him a little. Mario looked at the chandelier which swayed a little from the powerful crack of thunder. Huh it must of been old. Well it did seem evident considering that an entire torn had gone missing so who knows how old this church could be. 

“Are you alright you look a little jumpy.” Riba said staring at Mario who rubbed his arm sheepishly. 

“S-sorry I didn't think I'd Juno like that.” Mario replied. 

“Well I'm sure everything is alright now.” Riba told the young man in red. 

Mario nodded and began looking around the church. Maybe they could friend something to defend themselves with or something but the young brunette felt something was off the feeling of dread was growing stronger and when there came a crack of thunder again and Mario watched as the chandelier this to,e swayed a bit more stronger. 

“I think we should leave. It looks like nothing is useful to us here.” Riba told Mario who nodded. 

“Right.” Mario said and watched as the young man walk towards him however as he got closer to Mario there came this violent and loud crack of thunder that seemed to shake the church a little. Mario watched in horror as the chandelier finally broke snapping off its chain and fell. 

“Riba!” Mario cried. 

Riba looked at the young man and then looked up seeing the chandelier fall and Mario watched in horror. It just happened just so fast. Mario looked down at the mess. Blood had spattered on the floor and the chandelier now Kay on top of Riba who lay face down in his blood. 

“R-Riba.” Mario stuttered out and felt pretty scared. 

He gasped when he saw that the chandelier candles had caught fire in some of the church furniture and watched as objects erupted into flames. He needed to leave or he might end up being burned alive. Luckily the small brunette managed to find a back door but before he could gone looked down at Riba one more time. Blonde locks stained in blood . It didn't look like he was alive, not anymore. The young Italian brunette turned Arjuna to escape the flames . Mario ran as fast as he could go the rain felt nice but only for a few seconds as Mario stood still for a moment. He had lost Riba, yes he and the blonde didn't get along at first but as time went by Mario saw a genuine change within him. The small man in red hadn't found his brother yet and Riba had long gone passed. Mario was completely alone and now he had no one. The small Italian slowly began walking down the forest path. It seemed quiet and very lonely however that all would soon change soon. Back at the church an individual walked out unharmed by the flamed of the church. They was covered in blood and felt a little betrayed. How could he just do that to him, Mario how could he just abandon him like that? No matter the only thing Riba needed to do was find Mario.


	2. Demonic change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys if none of you reading this has heard of Mario the music box or Mario the music box arc I really suggest you check the game out its really amazing and well done but very very dark. Again comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

(Some of you guys wanted a chapter two well here it is. I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys like it cause Chaptet three is defenitly coming up.)

That was all he needs to do. He would find Mario even if he had to destroy this town brick by brick. 

Mario felt like he had been running for hours and now he was just tired. Luigi had to be here somewhere and the young brunette wouldn't leave this place without his brother safe by his side. Luigi was his only family he had left he couldn't leave him here alone. Not in this god forsaken place. So as the young Italian began walking down another path he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. It gave him that same dreaded feeling again. That same feeling he had when entering the church. It was coming back to haunt him. Mario didn't understand but maybe he should start listening to this gut feeling he had. Mario continued to walk down the forest path but stopped half way as he hewed something...it sounded like footsteps. Could it be Luigi? 

“Lui-;” Mario started to say as he turned around but was met with a rather grizzly sight. 

It was Riba covered in his blood wielding a golden blade and had this unsettling crazy look to him. 

“I found you~.” He told Mario in this disturbing sing song voice. 

Mario stood there silent he didn't understand he thought that Riba had died when the chandelier fell on him. He could have sworn he died the church was on fire there was no possible way for someone to survive something like that. Yet here he was standing right in front of him. Looking rather….threatening. 

“How could you just leave me there like that Mario. Your so cruel.” Riba replied in this unsettling chuckle that crazed look still lingering on those grey eyes of his which brought Mario into a state of fear. 

What the young Italian wasn't prepared for was seeing Riba change. 

Physically. 

“What's happening.” Riba groaned holding onto himself as it seemed that he was in pain. 

Mario could only state he didn't know what was happening but before he could open his mouth and ask if the blonde man was alright there came a pained cry from the grey eyed man. 

“AAAUUUGH!” Riba screamed his body beginning to converse as Mario watched in horror as Riba’s body began to contort in ways that he had never seen before. 

It was terrifying and what he was seeing was far more terrifying. He stared at something that he didn't think was possible. He was staring at something he was taught to fear. 

…..a demon. 

Mario stared in utter horror Riba was….was a demon. The blonde man was tall towering over the young Italian, with sharp teeth, claws and horns Riba managed to keep two trots about himself. His blonde hair and his eyes. However did they have to look like that. Mario had thought Riba’s eyes looked dull almost fish like but now they appeared soulless and even more unpleasant. Mario stared at the blonde demon who appeared to be much, much stronger. There was a bright red gem on his chest not too sure of what it was there for and his hands and arms were of a dark ash his nails like talons ready to tear flesh apart. 

“Why do you look so afraid of me?” Riba asked Mario. 

Mario remained silent he didn't know what to say his brain was all scrambled he needed to leave. That was what his mind was telling him and Mario looked away and quickly ran off away from the supposed blonde man he had come accustomed to in this dreary world. The rein stung like needles as he ran off and he could her the demon scream his name which echoed and sent shivers down Mario’s spine which only made him run faster. Hearing his name being screamed in such a scary tone seemed to severe the poor brunette into running faster not paying attention to several cuts he was receiving from nearby bushes. He needed to find some shelter. To try and hide away from the demon. Mario looked at Marchionne’s home which seemed to not be too fear, maybe he could hide there? So without any hesitation he hurried and heeded inside locking the door behind him. He needed to find a place to hide quickly who knows when Riba could find him. Just in cue the door was being pounded on as a muffled crazed voice demanded to on the door. Mario felt his breath being caught in his throat Riba was incredibly fast. 

The young brunette knew he needed to find a place to hide now and ran upstairs deciding to hide up there and closed the door behind him. Mario crawled underneath the bed in hopes that Riba wouldn't find him. Mario panted softly trying to get a grip of his breathing as he could her the door from downstairs burst open as the blonde demon broke it down. He could her Riba call out to him again. Mario stayed white and gasped as he could hear Riba coming up the stairs as Maeio held his breath as the door creaked open. Mario could feel the air being caught in his throat as he could faintly see Riba looking around the room in seer he of him. Mario could her the blonde demon breathing heavily as he seemed more than determined in finding him . Mario could her his heartbeat ringing in his ears . The young man in red could hear the demon’s breathing it was heavy at first but then it began getting erotic and almost possessed as you may say and without warning Mario listened as the demon screamed out his name once more causing a shiver to go down his spine. 

“MARIO!!!” Riba screamed his voice almost capable to shatter the glass of the nearby windows. 

Mario watched as the demon began smashing and destroying the furniture around him causing the poor Italian to flinch and shake at such a violent outburst. Every noise the furniture made seemed to make him flinch. How wood easily crunched and broke with seemingly ease hoe glass shattered it all seemed to make him flinch. Mario remained silent still holding his breath until everything stopped. 

Was it over? 

Mario didn't move as he could hear footsteps coming towards to where he was. Mario couldn't move he was paralyzed with fear as he couldn't precisely hear Riba breathing as he moved closer . The young Italian shivered not wanting to be found by the demon but to his horror as the bed sheets began moving up and he shuddered as a pale face with equally pale grey eyes stared at hm. Mario as frozen in place as he didn't know what to do. He felt his breath immediately leave his body which caused this stuttering breathing noise. 

“I foouund you~~” Riba said in a creepy singsong tone.


End file.
